Conducto Seguro
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Segunda historia de la saga 'Safe' de Aurette. Después del encuentro cercano entre Severus y Hermione, ambos toman una decisión que les cambia la vida. O algo así...


Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción del fic original de Aurette, 'Safe Conduct'. La autora misma me ha permitido traducirla al español. Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a J. y la historia original es propiedad de Aurette.

Conducto Seguro.

Era un verano ocupado para Severus Snape, con las cosas calentándose rápido en el frente de batalla. Su trabajo como espía le aseguraba un nada cómodo lugar entre los dos frentes y estaba siendo, lentamente, aplastado hasta la muerte. Los períodos libres eran escasos, entre su trabajo y el inminente comienzo del nuevo año escolar, tenía todavía menos tiempo para recrearse. Así que, una noche, en la que el Señor Tenebroso había terminado su parloteo mas temprano de lo habitual y que lo había dejado ir con las piernas intactas, se alejó de la Mansión Malfoy y se apareció en el Callejon Knockturn, en donde apoyó su varita en una placa que rezaba 'Número Cinco'. El sonido de la música y las risitas se incrementó cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a una increíblemente bella mujer, de por lo menos, 1.90 de estatura, posiblemente debido a los altísimos tacones que apenas asomaban entre las capas de terciopelo rojo que conformaban un vestido de escotes muy amplios. Su cabello era una composición de hebras blancas y rosa pálidas que se retorcían hasta alcanzar alturas inusitadas. Una cosa en contra era la excesiva cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba puesto y, a pesar de eso, no era suficiente para ocultar la barba incipiente. Viendo quien era la persona que estaba en la puerta, la bienvenida musical se detuvo. El rostro de la dama se ensombreció un poco y el tono de voz descendió un par de octavas, mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle entrar.

"Hola profesor. No lo he visto por un largo rato. Usted no es de los que olvidan una cita y luego se aparecen de improvisto."

"Hola Henry."

"Me llamo Loretta!" Siseó la mujer.

"Como sea. Tu siempre serás Henry de Hufflepuff para mí."

"Quiero que me llames Loretta!" Lloriqueó la mujer, pisoteando con una gran, pero delicado pie. "Qué pasó que no vino a su última reunión?"

"Eventos imprevistos." Replicó Snape con irritación mientras buscaba algo entre la voluminosa túnica. Extrajo una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y la agrandó, para luego entregársela a la dama.

La voz de Henry/Loretta se alzó dos octavas.

"Oooohhhhh! Mi escocés! Te acordaste! Eres todo un amor!" Snape siguió a su viejo compañero de escuela a través de la recepción, maldiciendo al escucharle la voz. "Así que, ahora que he sido apropiadamente sobornada, qué te apetece esta noche? Algo de verdad excéntrico como dejar las luces encendidas esta vez?"

Oh, no se, tal vez pueda vivir un poco, tal vez podría dejar las luces encendidas, o tal vez podría ser totalmente decadente y acceder a algunos besos."

"Ooooohhh! Severus! Esta noche te has venido bien malvado!" Henry palmeó al hosco hombre frente a él. "Veré si alguna de las chicas puede ser suficientemente sedada para ti."

"Sólo asegúrate que sea una chica." Replicó Severus.

"No seas grosero, Severus, es tan poco atractivo!" Con esas últimas palabras, la Madama lo dejó solo en una pequeña habitación, aunque bien iluminada, y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Snape puso un hechizo anti-ruidos en la habitación , asi no tenía que escuchar los sonidos de los resortes de las viejas camas de las otras habitaciones. Luego comenzo a ponerse hechizos de protección sobre todas las áreas del ombligo para abajo. Dejó su varita en la mesita de noche, se subió a la cama y se relajó, dejando que su mente divagara. Por supuesto, como había ocurrido tantas veces a lo largo de ese verano, su cerebro se dirigió a la asignatura de los besos. Recientemente, había descubierto que era algo que encontraba placentero, pero de lo cual tenía poca experiencia, por lo cual, había decidido que esa noche iba a investigar todo lo que le fuera posible como si se tratara de algo que le aliviara la tensión.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría. Una mujer apenas vestida, de edad indeterminada, entró en la habitación, en medio de una nube de vapor alcohólico. El cabello rubio, casi blanco, tenía la textura del caramelo de algodón. Sus ojos azules estaban pésimamente delineados de un color verde oceánico, el cual contrastaba horriblemente con el espeso labial rojo rubí, que aparecía también sobre sus dientes.

"Hola! Mi nombre es Taffy!" Con un tembloroso movimiento, sus grandes y parcialmente caídos pechos comenzaron a ondularse, cuyo movimiento continuó a medida que seacercaba a la cama.

Con una expresión que bordeaba la histeria, Snape atrapó su varita y con un rápido movimiento, dejó a la habitación en la oscuridad.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Severus Snape caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con paso determinado. Los pasillos, _sus _pasillos, estaban afortunadamente vacíos. Solo faltaban un par de días para el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar. Estaba, casi se podría decir, de buen humor. Ya tenía, por supuesto, su plan de estudios completo y la alacena de los estudiantes estaba abastecida y lista para ser asaltadas por las enloquecidas hordas conocidas como estudiantes. Estaba casi listo para el inicio de las clases. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era determinar a quien le tocaba acompañar a los alumnos a Hogsmeade durante los fines de semana y las actividades de monitoreo nocturno. Iba en camino hacia la junta de personal, en donde esas cuestiones iban a ser determinadas.

Mientras pasaba por el Gran Salón, Minerva McGonagall apareció y Severus aplacó el paso amablemente para permitirle a la mujer alcanzarlo.

"Hola Minerva, bienvenida. Confío en que has tenido un verano placentero." Él siempre trataba de hacer un esfuerzo y ser amable con Minerva. De todos sus colegas, ella era la mas amable con él, a pesar de ser jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.

"Gracias Severus. Es un placer estar de regreso después de pasar el verano con mi hermana y su familia. Eso siempre parece un buen plan, hasta que llego a su casa. Y que tal tú? Tuviste chance de..." Lo que sea que iba a decir, se perdió cuando se volvió para mirarlo y examinó su rostro de cerca. "Severus, es eso un herpes labial?"

La mano de Severus fue a cubrir los labios raudamente, frunciendo la cara con furia.

"No. No es un herpes. Es una herida que gané después de la última entrevista con el Señor Tenebroso." Replicó él, con honestidad.

"Te maldijo?" Ella se detuvo y lo tomó del brazo con preocupación.

"Te aseguro que hubo una gran cantidad de maldiciones." Retrucó él con la voz neutra.

"Estás seguro? Parece un herpes..."

"Que no es un herpes!" Siseó él.

"Bueno, si tu insistes." Gimoteó Minerva.

"Así es."

Siguieron camino hasta la sala de profesores y Severus se detuvo para dejar que McGonagall entrara primero.

"Tal vez deberías ir con Poppy para que lo revise. Se ve bastante feo."

"Estoy bien, gracias. Se habrá borrado en un par de días mas." Dijo él, apretando los dientes, mientras la seguía por la habitación.

El nivel de sonidos de la pequeña sala era como una cacofonía después del silencio de los corredores y las mazmorras. La gente estaba conversando alegremente sobre lo que habían hecho en el verano. Albus Dumbledore presidía sobre el caos con su brillo habitual, sin llamar al orden en ningún momento. Severus gruñó gravemente y se abrió paso entre el gentío hacia su lugar de costumbre junto a la chimenea solo para ver como Nymphadora Tonks se quedaba con su silla. Con una silenciosa maldición, se acercó a la mesa y tomó una silla para luego arrastrarla contra la pared.

"Hola Severus. Cómo está todo? No te he visto en la casa desde Junio. Qué has estado hac..."Se inclinó cerca de él y miró los labios del hechicero. "Tienes un herpes?"

"No es un herpes!" Resopló él. Dios! Había días que odiaba su vida! "Y que se supone que estas haciendo aquí? Acaso Lupin necesita una vacuna antirrábica o algo así?" Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se volteó para darle la espalda. Ella se rió de lo que dijo y puso atención a lo que ocurría en la habitación, luego que Dumbledore aclarara la garganta y la gente estaba comenzando a escuchar.

"Saludos, mis amigos. Bienvenidos a un nuevo año. No los voy a entretener por mucho tiempo. Se que muchos de ustedes estan ansiosos por comenzar a prepararse para un nuevo término, ya que solo quedan tres días y se que su tiempo es muy valioso." Sonrió y miró a Severus quien resopló. "Aquí están los horarios y las asignaciones para los fines de semana en Hogsmeade y las rondas nocturnas. Como siempre, si necesitan hacer arreglos sobre los días en los que no pueden cumplir con sus obligaciones, hablen con algún colega y, por favor, asegúrense de avisarme del asunto con anterioridad, si es posible." Se volteó para mirar hacia la chimenea y extendió un brazo ampliamente. "Por favor, démosle la bienvenida a Nymphadora Tonks. Ella estará enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Les pido que le den la bienvenida a la familia y le provean la asistencia que necesite para que se acomode." Hizo una pausa y dejó que los demás la saludaran. "Por último, quiero pedirles que provean a nuestros Premios Anuales de cualquier asistencia que requieran para sus nuevas tareas. Ellos estarán llegando mañana."

"Disculpa Albus, pero, quiénes son los Anuales de este año? Llegué de Las Vegas hace solo una hora." Preguntó Irma Pince.

"El Sr. Draco Malfoy y la Srta. Hermione Granger," respondió con una sonrisa feliz.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la mano de Severus fue a posarse sobre los labios y allí se quedó hasta que todos salieron de la habitación. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, excepto el Director.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione Granger abandonó el Gran Salón después del Festín de Bienvenida y se tambaleó hasta su nueva habitación. Estaba frustrada y dolorida. Su primera noche en el castillo y su plan ya era un total fracaso. De pie frente al retrato de Portia la Parsimoniosa, saltaba de un pie a otro. La mujer de la pintura le dedicó una mirada cargada de desdén y volvió a mirar los espacios vacíos de su pintura. Hermione había olvidado preguntar por la contraseña. Estaba considerando regresar al Salón para preguntarle a alguno de los profesores, pero el solo pensar de volver a caminar todo ese trecho, pero esa idea era tan atractiva como lo era jugar hopscotch con el mismo Voldemort. Mientras buscaba en su memoria un hechizo que la hiciera levitar, una voz habló a su lado.

"Ya olvidó la contraseña, Srta. Granger?"

Se dio vuelta bruscamente y casi pierde el equilibrio. Se sostuvo de la pared para mirar quien era, pero no vio a nadie.

"Aquí abajo, Srta. Granger," Ella miró hacia abajo y vio al Profesor Flitwick sonriéndole con humor. "Buen Dios! Cómo ha crecido en el verano!" Se rio él. Parece como si hubiera crecido diez centímetros!"

"La verdad, no," dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Son los nuevos zapatos, señor." El miró a los purpúreos stilettos que aparecían debajo de la túnica.

"Ah! Ya veo, así que es eso!" El hombrecito dejó escapar una risita feliz, que afectó los nervios de la joven un poquito. Se estaba riendo de sus zapatos? O solo se estaba riendo de su obvia incomodidad?

"Bueno, entonces, te diré la contraseña. Pickeld Parsnips. Así puedes ir a dejar descansar a tus pobres pies. Como sabes, una vez que estés adentro, puedes cambiar la contraseña, pero asegúrate de avisarle al director lo mas pronto que puedas, si? Una palabra de alguien que sabe, Srta. Granger. A veces, es mejor empezar por lo mas chiquito y avanzar desde ahí." Le dio a sus pies una significativa mirada y luego le guiñó un ojo. "Que tenga buena noche, Srta. Granger. Y bienvenida."

"Gracias señor." Contestó la chica. Miró al retrato y murmuró la contraseña, para luego batallar para entrar. Una vez dentro, se quitó de inmediato los zapatos y les dedicó una mirada asesina. Se habían visto tan adorables cuando los vió en la tienda. Y no se habían sentido incómodos cuando se los había probado. Pero después de haber caminado por la estación de trenes, el amor había comenzado a desvanecerse, y después de haber estado caminando por el castillo, quería el divorcio. Pensando en el consejo de su profesor, movió su varita y redujo la altura de los tacos de los zapatos a una altura mas realista de cinco centímetros. Tal vez se veían mas realistas, pero iban a pasar muchos domingos antes de que intentara ponérselos de nuevo. Se paró frente al closet y contempló el resto de su guardarropa. Finalmente, había recibido el permiso para ir con sus padres por las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones, cuando era posible para los aurores estar vigilando la propiedad. Su madre se había puesto contentísima cuando Hermione le pidió consejo sobre muchachos y cuando le preguntó si la podía acompañar a comprar ropa. De hecho, decir que se había puesto _contentísima_, quedaba corto. Su madre había estallado en lágrimas mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y murmuraba una y otra vez, _finalmente, finalmente._ Eso había sido un poco molesto. Las dos mujeres Granger había recorrido todas las tiendas. Desde Harvey Nichols hasta Dorothy Perkins. Luego, habían pasado horas y horas en un salón de belleza, aprendiendo como controlar la agitada cabellera, lecciones que fueron olvidadas a la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione se las arregló para verse como un erizo entrado en pánico. Le habían hecho un gran hoyo a la fortuna familiar. La señora Granger se despojó de toda culpa, diciendo que pensara en toda la plata que habían ahorrado cuando se compraba esas horribles camisetas y esos horroroso jeans usados que conseguía en las ventas de caridad. Como no tenía idea de cual era su estilo. Hermione compró lo que le parecía que le gustaba. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía la idea de que la ropa iba a terminar en las mismas condiciones que los zapatos. Tal vez tenía un closet lleno de elementos de tortura. Oh, como sea, podía usar su uniforme durante los fines de semana, hasta que su madre le enviara las camisetas, los jeans y sus cómodas zapatillas.

Abrió la puerta del closet nuevamente y se miró al espejo. Con su uniforme de la escuela y el emblema de Premio Anual se veía como siempre. Sin forma y sin descripcion. Realmente, la única manera de personalizar el uniforme, era a través de los zapatos, asi que había conseguido varios pares. Pero la sensación de pinchazos que le causaba la sangre que retornaba a los dedos, le advirtió que iba a tener que investigar mas. Se miró la cara y contempló la idea de ponerse maquillaje, pero como era usual, descartó ese pensamiento. No quería verse trágica, como había sido advertida que podía quedar. Tenía que haber un término medio entre lucir como una loca y una desaliñada. Tal vez, debería, de verdad, darle a su cabello otra oportunidad. Tomando nota mental para encontrar un tiempo para hablar con Parvati en algun punto del día, tomo su pijama y se fue a la cama.

Se acomodó debajo de las sábanas, con las listas que había preparado bajo tres nombres. Puso a un lado, una pila llamada EXTASIS, que había estado revisando durante todo el verano, así que sabía que estaba preparada para empezar el año lo antes posible. Le echó una ojeada a la pila llamada ' Ayudar a Harry', a las cuales les había agregado un par de notas durante sus breves, pero curiosamente, no antangónicas interacciones con Malfoy. Entendió que se veía tenso y se le ocurrieron un par de ideas para traerlo de nuevo al redil. Se veía triste y afectado durante las reuniones con el director y parecía responder a la amabilidad de Hermione con aplomo. Poniendo esa pila a un lado, tomo la pila llamada 'Plan de Transmision' y comenzó a llenarla de notas, furiosamente, sobre zapatos y vestimenta. Con eso terminado, apagó las velas con un hechizo murmurado. Luego, colocó su varita sobre la mesita de noche y, como había ocurrido cada noche,desde Junio, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en besos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Severus Snape se deslizaba en las orillas de la oscuridad, acercándose a su presa. Como se había hecho costumbre para el desde los últimos dos meses, hizo una pausa para recolectar información sobre la técnica. Si había algo nuevo que aprender, se tomaba sus buenos cinco minutos antes de atacar. Después de todo, una buena investigación demandaba paciencia. Sin embargo, esta noche, no había elegancia para ver. No iba a perder mas tiempo.

"Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw por un espectáculo asqueroso!" Siseó mientras salía de la oscuridad.

El sonido de la húmeda succión que se interrumpía se hizo eco en el corredor y los dos alumnos de quinto año de Ravenclaw se separaron de un salto con toda la mortificación del mundo. Dios! Habían días en los que amaba su vida! Viendo que se estaban formando moretones en los labios del muchacho, se acercó un poco mas y susurró mortalmente. "De cada uno."

Dejó a sus víctimas al borde de las lágrimas para que se fueran a su sala común y volvió a deslizarse en la oscuridad, en busca de una nueva presa, o nueva información, o lo que sea.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione Granger se sentó en su lugar habitual, al frente de la clase de pociones. Sus libros estaban perfectamente acomodados a un lado. Una tira de pergamino se hallaba justo frente a ella. La pluma descansaba exactamente a un lado del recipiente de la tinta, en un preciso ángulo de 45 grados. Tenía las manitas perfectamente entrelazadas frente a ella, sobre su escritorio. Su postura era perfecta y sus piernas estaban cruzadas por los tobillos, un poquito echadas hacia un lado. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por una extrañas zapatillas color mostaza, de tacos bajitos, y parecía estar usando medias de nylon en lugar de los habituales calcetines. Sin embargo, era su cabello lo que hizo que le brillaran los ojos. Se veía sedoso y alisado, sostenido severamente en una cola de caballo, lo que parecía realzarle el rostro. También el color había cambiado. Ahora lucía un rubio platinado. Además, parecia estar ignorando totalmente los murmullos a su alrededor. Parvati Patil estaba murmurándole algo a los estudiantes a sus alrededor con muchas ganas y se veía bastante presumida.

"Srta. Granger," preguntó el profesor Snape cuando llegó al frente de la clase. "Digame, por favor, qué es, exactamente, lo que esta haciendo?" La clase entera contuvo la respiración, por el miedo.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura y simplemente replicó, "Transmitiendo, señor."

Las cejas del hombre se alzaron un poco y se tomó un tiempo para observarla rápidamente, antes de mirar con fijeza el cabello.

"Si, bueno. Debo decir que ha tenido bastante éxito en su cometido. Tal vez, pudiera afinar un poco mas la transmisión, si?" Confundidos por la críptica conversación, la clase se asombró al ver al temido profesor darse la vuelta y mover la varita para que apareciera la lección en el pizarrón.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione se despertó y se vistió rapidamente. Llenó su bolso de libros y se lo echó al hombro. Luego se miró al espejo. Era tiempo de elegir un nuevo estilo para su cabello. Habia tomado una gran cantidad de notas sobre la reacción de la gente y había hecho una lista enumerando a quienes les había gustado y a quien no. Definitivamente, ahora si estaba transmitiendo. Desafortunadamente, le había aterrorizado la clase de personas a las que había atraído. Ron había comenzado a babear cuando hablaba y Lavender había comenzado a echarle miradas asesinas a Hermione. En resumidas cuentas, el nivel de inteligencia que había atraído era de bajo cero. Conversó un poco con las partes interesadas y decidió eliminar a los estúpidos e iletrados de su lista de cualidades a buscar. Observó la lista de encantamientos que Parvati le había dado y movió la varita sobre su cabello. El rubio platinado desapareció y volvió a su color natural, rubio dorado. Se lo dejó lacio y se apresuró a bajar a desayunar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Severus se hallaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, observando a todo el salón. Por supuesto, nadie lo estaba mirando. Los alumnos nunca lo miraban por voluntad propia, pero sentía que su tarea de mantener los pensamientos de travesuras con los que se hubieran levantado, en su mínima expresión, estaba cumplida. Los jóvenes con la mente cargada de culpa, tendían a mirarlo incoscientemente. Y él, siempre tenía listo el gesto amenazador.

Se escuchó un zumbido en la sala que atrajo su atención. La Stra. Granger había hecho su entrada y la gente parecía estar reaccionando a su nuevo estilo de cabello. Severus suprimió la poco recomendable mueca divertida que se apareció en su rostro. Tenía que admitir que la chica se estaba esforzando. Tal vez no era del todo exitosa, pero, de verdad, estaba empeñándose. Sentía cierto cariño por la chica desde que tuvieron que pasar esas ocho horas juntos en el verano. La verdad era que la joven era una chica fácil de tratar. Cuando no estaba ávida de obtener aprobación. Y eso era algo que había estado haciendo menos últimamente. Era una chica sensible y no había hecho ninguna mención de la interacción que habían compartido. Severus siempre le estaría agradecido por aquel primer beso. Se sentía culpable también, pero agradecido al fin. Le había dado algo mas en que pensar, sacandolo de sus habituales pensamientos sobre su propia muerte. Antes de partir, iba a darle un beso a una mujer de verdad, sin tener que pagarle y estando sobrio, también. E iba a ser perfecto. Un chillido de la Patil de Gryffindor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la Srta. Granger y apaludía con aprobación. _Estúpida niña._ Cualquiera con un poco de buen gusto podia ver que su cabello se veía horrible. Se encontró a si mismo siendo bastante protector en lo concerniente a la Srta. Granger y había quitado puntos a cuanto estudiante tuviera la mala idea de decir algo ofensivo con respecto al paltinado cabello que había lucido en la semana. Parecía que esta semana había elegido un feo matiz de rubio que no le sentaba nada bien a su tono de piel. Cuando la excitación se hubo aplacado, y cada cual volvió a prestarle atención a los platos que tenían enfrente, la Srta. Granger miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la miraba ya, y volvió sus ojos hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape la vio observándolo y alzó una ceja inquisidora. Ella movió su cabello para luego dirigirle una mirada, como preguntando algo. El miró rápidamente a su alrededor para verificar que cada cual prestaba atención a la comida, miró a Hermione e hizo una mueca de disgusto, negando gentilemente con la cabeza. Ella asintió y luego bajó la vista, mostrándole disimuladamente uno de sus pies, para que viera su elección de calzado. De nuevo, Severus echó una mirada furtiva hacia los alrededores y luego miró el delicado mocasín de suave color caramelo, hecho de piel. Alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, alzando las dos cejas y asintiendo un poquito con la cabeza. Ella se puso muy contenta y volvió a prestarle su atención al desayuno. Severus se quitó la escena de la cabeza y volvió a escrutar el salón con la mirada amenazadora. Dumbledore observó toda la interacción del Maestro de Pociones y la joven Premio Anual, con los ojos entornados.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todavía sufriendo los temblores que dejaban la maldición Cruciatus, Severus se tambaleó a través de el pasillo que conducía a la cocina del Número doce, en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de la Orden. Su entrada, como siempre, estuvo llena de comentarios despectivos e insultos solapados, pero no les prestó atención y dio su reporte de el incremento de los ataques y las nuevas infiltraciones en el Ministerio. Una vez que hubo cumplido con su parte, se dejó caer en una silla y cerró los ojos tratando de enfocarse en calmar el dolor. Escuchó a Lupin y a Moody presentar sus reportes y su atención se esparció alrededor de la habitación. Potter tenía los puños apretados, nada nuevo. Molly se retorcía la manos con el delantal, tampoco ninguna novedad. Albus estaba actuando todo sabiduría y tranquilidad, chequeado. Kingsley asentía sabiamente, sin novedad allí. Granger estaba...mirándolo a él, con una expresión muy parecida a la preocupación. Qué raro. Nadie lo miraba así Ah, si, claro, el color de pelo de la semana. Observó el extraño color canela con trazas de dorado y luego la miró a ella. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella le dedicó una mirada de asombro. _'Qué? Es horrible,'_ dijo el en silencio. Movió la cabeza hacia los pies de la joven, que permanecían ocultos, señalá se tosió un poco y sonrió. Luego deslizó un pie fuera de la mesa para mostrarle una delicada bota de montañismo color verde oscuro. Severus le dio su aprovación y le obsequió un muy satisfecho gesto. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione hizo su entrada al Baile del brazo de Draco Malfoy. Era costumbre que los Premios Anuales asistieran juntos a tales eventos. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido plateado, pegado al cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y un chal de piel falsa. Batalló entre las hordas de estudiantes que hacían lo imposible para llamr su atención, hasta que encontró a su Porfesor, vigilando el ponche. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que intentar ganarse su atención. Él ya la estaba mirando con regocijo. Ella le señaló con los ojos el cabello color ebano que estaba sobre su cabeza. Él ladeó su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía, _Por favor, inténtalo de nuevo!_ Luego, Hermione le mostró sus zapatos a través de uno de los cortes de su vestido. Era una saldalia de altos tacones. El se encogió levemente de hombros y le hizo una mueca que decia, _nah!_ Ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada y le sacó la lengua. Él, le obsequio una de sus muy raras sonrisas de regocijo. Luego, Hermione dudó un poco y alzó la mano para llevarsela a la cara y su maquillaje. Ella lo miró y se mordió el labio. El rostro de Severus se puso serio y luego hizo un solemne gesto de aprovacion. El rostro de la joven se iluminó con una gloriosa sonrisa para luego obsequiarle un delicado saludo para regresar a conversar con sus admiradores.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El Profesor Snape rengueaba a través de la puerta del frente de Hogwarts, esparciendo estudiantes a diestra y siniestra. Su rostro era una máscara de furia. Se abrió camino hacia la gárgola que protegía la oficina del Director. La Srta. Granger estaba abandonando dicha oficina, así que se hizo a un lado de inmediato, con el cabello castaño claro volando en todas direcciones mientras él pasaba con un gesto feroz impreso en la cara.

"Señor! Está usted bie.."

Él, sin dejar de avanzar, sacó su varita y la movió cerca del cabello de la chica mientras pasaba. Cuando alcanzó el primer escalón, se dio vuelta y apuntó su varita hacia los pies de la chica y siguió camino.

Hermione se miró los pies, ahora envueltos en unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas. Eran de un cuero suave como un guante, con un pequeño taco que le recordaban las botas de montar, y con suaves costuras color verde esmeralda. Con un suave gemido se tomó un poco del cabello y lo miró. Era de un color marron suave, su propio color, con todo y los enloquecido rizos . Y a ella, le encantó.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Severus se movía en su asiento frente a la mesa, fingiendo interés en la conversación. Su trasero se había ido a dormir hacia unos treinta minutos y su cita era aburridísima. Pero al menos, estaba en una cita, y ese solo hecho lo mantenía lo suficientemente despierto como para no caer dormido sobre la mesa. Le había tomado meses encontrar alguien con quien pensaba, podría tener una chance. Había necesitado muchas semanas de trabajo duro para superar los nervios de preguntarle a la chica que trabajaba con el apotecario si quería salir con él. Le tomó días decidir a donde la iba a llevar. Horas para elegir la ropa que se pondría y otras horas para bañarse hasta que quedó rosadito. Y ahora, parecía que habían pasado centurias desde que habían llegado al restaurant. Buen Dios! Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta que la mujer no tenía ni un poco de personalidad? Consideró embriagarse, pero estaba determinado a besarla y deseaba estar sobrio para tal cosa. Las cosas empeoraban con cada minuto que pasaba. Las cosas podían irse al caño en cuestión de días. Severus iba a obtener ese beso antes de que pasara a mejor vida. No quería pasar la eternidad pensando que el único beso decente de su vida había sido el que había compartido con una alumna. La prostituta no contaba. Eso había sido una pesadilla. Había llegado a la conclusión que las únicas personas que besaban bien eran las personas decentes. Aunque esta chica era aburrida, ciertamente era una persona decente. El ya lo sabía. Se había ocupado de investigarla antes. Solo deseaba que se callara y terminara de comer, para poder llevarsela de allí y besarla. Ansiaba poder besarla. Sabía que iba a sentirse bien. Sentiría mariposas en el estómago y el zumbido en los oídos, exactamente como fue la primera vez. Había repasado su técnica en su cabeza. Deslizaría su mano sobre la cintura de la chica y le alzaría un poco la cabeza, mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos, hipnotizándola con su mirada al tiempo que se acercaba mas y mas. Un rizo marrón claro podía caerle sobre el rostro mientras los labios de la joven se abrían. Severus emitió un gruñido.

"Estás bien Severus? Es que acaso la comida no te sentó bien? Mi tía Irmagard me dijo que a veces se pone dispéptica. Tu también tienes ese problema? Tengo un remedio en el negocio que puede ayudarte con los dolores." El resto de las cosas que dijo, se perdió en el eter. Snape la miró con ojos de carnero degollado y observó el pajizo cabello de la chica para luego, darse por vencido.

"Si. Creo que la cena no me ha sentado del todo bien. Si no es molestia, señorita, tal vez pueda excusarme por esta noche y prometo retribuirle en otra cita."

"Ooohhhh...Severus! Dices las cosas mas románticas! Si, si, ve. Te aseguro que cuando termine estas tartas me iré directamente a casa."

"Solo si estás segura que no es molestia..." Repitió él. Hizo una seña al mesero, pagó la cuenta y ordenó otro postre para la dama, quien sonrió tontamente. Luego, se largó de allí.

Cuando regresó a sus habitaciones, se puso muy, pero muy borracho.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco Malfoy se paró frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores para esperar a que Granger lo alcanzara. Habían terminado hacia un par de minutos a los jefes de sus casas, con quienes discutieron sobre procedimientos de emergencia en caso de que las hostilidades se pusieran peores y llegaran a los terrenos de la escuela. El sentía un poco de temor al respecto. Ahora que su padre lo había desheredado y su madre se estaba encondiendo, la escuela era el único lugar en donde se sentía seguro. Granger se había convertido en su amiga durante el año y eventualmente, se había acercado a Potter y la Comadreja. Trabajar junto a ellos le daba a su vida un sentido como de propósito, que antes no había estado allí, y había desarrollado una especie de cariño por las buenas acciones en general y por Granger en particular. Ella no estaba nada mal y tenía un buen par de tetas por lo que se podía apreciar. En cuanto salió de la habitación, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella, él estaba demasiado sumido en los eventos inmediatos y pensó que sería una vergüenza si las cosas no llegaran al final y no declaraba sus intenciones de llegar hasta sus bragas. Por supuesto, siendo un Slytherin, el término 'declarar' tenía muchos significados.

"Hey, Granger!"

"Si, Draco?"

"Estaba pensando. Tal vez necesitamos mas tiempo para estudiar esos planes con mas detalle. Podríamos tener alguna que otra idea que se les haya pasado por alto a los maestro."

"Qué gran idea, Draco! Iré por Harry y Ron..."

"Un momento. Todavía no los traigas. Demos un vistazo nosotros primero." Ante la mirada de confusión de ella, él agregó. "Potter ya tiene suficiente presión ahora sin tener que sentir que debe ser el que le salve el trasero a todos los estudiantes. Dejemos que la comadreja lo vigile un poco, mientras tu y yo estudiamos esto con un poco de detenimiento."

"Si, veo cual es tu punto. De acuerdo."

"Qué tal si nos vemos en mi cuarto a eso de, digamos, las 07.30 esta noche?"

"Muy bien,"replicó ella, saludando con la mano, mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba por el corredor, con los rizos marrón claro como una cascada sobre su espalda.

"Oh, si, ella sera mía," gruñó el chico para sí mismo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de la sala de profesores se había abierto de un golpe y gimoteó cuando un fajo de papeles lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Castigado, Malfoy! A las 7.00 en punto!"

"Por qué?" Demando él, tocándose la cabeza y mirando al jefe de su casa, mientras este se alejaba como un loco, con el fajo de papeles todavía en la mano. Cuando Snape se dio vuelta, se retrajo contra la pared.

"Por obstruír mi corredor y por ser un idiota."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione observó alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place y trató de no llorar. Las lágrimas eran mas por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas que por otra cosa, aunque bien podia admitir abiertamente que estaba mortalmente aterrada. De cualquier modo, llorar no podía interferir con su tarea. Ya era tiempo. Harry se iría pronto con el Director, Moody y Tonks, a un lugar determinado del Bosque Prohibido, destinado a la confrontación. El Profesor Snape iría, al mismo tiempo,con Voldemort para tender la trampa. Los demás se aparecerían exactamente treinta minutos mas tarde. Ella y Ron regresarían a Hogwarts para organizar la protección del castillo con Ginny y con Draco, y para también prepararse para los heridos que llegarían. La señora Pomfrey había conseguido que algunos sanadores de San Mungo fueran a la escuela para organizar un hospital de campaña en el Gran Salón, y las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout, junto con Flitwick estaban poniendo las defensas perimetrales alrededor de la construcción. Ya era tiempo. Mañana, a esta hora, todo habría terminado, para bien o para mal. Observó, buscando el rostro que iba a extrañar mas. No lo encontró. Dejó la cocina y dio vueltas por la casa, encontrándolo, finalmente, en la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y observó al hombre que se apoyaba contra la chimenea, mirando las llamas. Hermione había pasado el año tratando de figurarse qué era lo que quería en un hombre. Observando diferentes apariencias y características, tratando de encontrar un muchacho que se acercara a la idea que se había metido en su mente desde Junio. Los había encontrado mas altos que él, mas delgados, con la nariz demasiado pequeña, con el cerebro demasiado pequeño, con los dedos demasiado gruesos. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de encontrar un muchacho que reemplazara al hombre. Y eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Así que allí estaban. Ya casi era Junio otra vez y el Profesor Snape estaba nuevamente solo en la biblioteca con ella, cuando el peligro volvía a tocar a la puerta. Solo que esta vez, no iba a ser una falsa alarma. Se acercó a el despacio y se paró a su lado, observando también las llamas, mientras se apoyaba contra su brazo.

"Solo 19 años mas, señor."

El se rió y le pasó el brazo alrededor para acercarla mas, sin quitar los ojos de las llamas. La profunda voz retumbó en su pecho.

"Prométame, Srta. Granger, que será muy cuidadosa esta noche."

"Como usted me ha hecho prometer esto, puedo pedirle algo a cambio?" Preguntó ella con suavidad.

Él se puso rígido y lentamente volvió su rostro hacia ella, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Severus le dirigió una mirada vacilante y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Él puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, que luego se deslizó lentamente sobre su cintura. Alzó la otra mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla de la joven, con el rostro reflejando algo que se parecía mucho al dolor. Ella cerró los ojos y frotó su rostro contra la mano del hombre. Severus movió su mano de la cara hacia la nuca de la joven, mientras que el hombre que su otro brazo la acercaba mas hacia sí. Ella abrió los ojos y él le sonrió, al tiempo que descendía sus labios sobre los de Hermione. Y con eso, se encontraron como en su hogar. Lo labios que ambos habían extrañado tanto se reunieron y regocigaron con la unión, apretándose uno contra el otro, suave, gentilmente. Hermione succionó el labio inferior y él gimió, alejándose un poco para mirarla con inmensa alegría. La apretó contra su pecho, envolviéndola con los dos brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, antes de apartarla de pronto para volver a besarla. Su lengua danzaba entre sus labios, esperando que la de ella saliera a jugar, lo cual hizo con abandono. Hermione emitía unos gloriosos sonidos como maullidos y sus manos tocaban toda la extensión de la espalda de Severus, como si buscaran algo. El emitió un gruñido desde lo mas hondo de su pecho al tiempo que se movía y la apretaba todavía mas contra él y su lengua se desviaba hacia la oreja de la joven en sus brazos, haciéndola gemir. Las pequeñas manos de Hermione se deslizaron sobre la espalda de Severus hasta llegar a su trasero, en donde apretó con fuerza. La parte baja de sus cuerpos se encontraron y comenzaron a moverse como un solo cuerpo mientras seguían besándose. El levantó una de las piernas de ella mientras Hermione se apretaba contra su erección. Los labios de Severus crearon un camino hecho de besos sobre su garganta y la sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos mientras se aferraban el uno del otro. Los dedos de él se deslizaron sobre el area entre la camisa y los jeans, buscando un punto de entrada. Cuando sintió la cálida suavidad de la piel de Hermione, descargó todo el aliento que le quedaba. Cuando los labios de ella encontraron su cuello, aspiró todo el aire de la habitación.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose del otro lado de la habitación hizo que él se volteara con una velocidad increíble y ella quedara con los pies en el aire. Ahora envuelta por su enorme capa, su voz se escuchaba apagada, mientras miraba sobre su hombro y decía. "Si, Albus?" Con un tono bastante rudo.

"Es hora, Severus." Escuchó ella, Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado nuevamente, ella salió de la capa y le echó los brazos alrededor. Se quedaron así, en silencio. Ella deseaba decirle que no fuera, pero hubiera sido una completa tontería. Él deseaba decirle que la amaba, pero ese no era realmente el momento. La abrazó contra él con fuerza y luego, con suavidad, la aparto de su cuerpo.

"Si, bueno, entonces," Severus apartó un rizo de los ojos de ella y deslizó su pulgar sobre los inflamados labios. "Dicinueve años no es tanto tiempo en el Mundo Mágico."

Ella se rió y rodo los ojos, como si fuera a esperar siquiera 19 días si ambos sobrevivían, eso si.

"Tenga cuidado, señor. Por favor."

"Severus," dijo él, con la voz todavía seductora.

"Quien seas," respondió ella, mientras sus labios temblaban.

El besó la cabeza de ella y con una caricia final sobre el hombro, se dio vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó allí, escuchando el sonido de las apariciones, hasta que Ron llegó, buscándola. Se aparecieron juntos, lejos de Grimmauld Place.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Bueno, aquí esta la segunda parte de la historia. No es todo lo intensa que acostumbro, pero lo bueno esta al final. Van a tener que esperar un poquito mas para poder leer la conclusión. Espero que les esté gustando. A mi me pareció una historia bastante linda y la autora tiene mucha buena onda. Planeo, en el futuro, traducir mas historias de ella.

Araceli: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia! Aquí va la segunda! Espero que esta también sea de tu agrado!

Nini Snape: Se que están esperando mas acción, pero como dije antes, lo mejor está al final. Las voy a hacer sufrir un poco mas. No se enojen! Por favor!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
